


When The Lights Go Out

by Selina_2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Bubble Bath, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Sister!Reader, Slightly Dub Con, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: Left by themselves, Y/N and Dean Winchester explore their motel and throw a "party" in the bathtub.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sister!Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	When The Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was on vacation and my internet connection was terrible, I could barely text my friends. But on the bright side, that means I had lots of free time and this piece was born. Yes, it was inspired by my surroundings.
> 
> Also, I had as an working title "Bath Friends", and although I chose not to use it as a final title, I wanted to share it.

The moon illuminated the night sky, casting a pale glow that barely allowed you to see ahead. The wind blew the rain all around you, and you shivered in cold, despite being an unusually hot day. From time to time, a lighting crossed the black sky, a flash of light in the middle of the darkness.

You followed your brother (your  _ older _ brother, as he liked to recall whenever you disagreed with him - it didn't matter that he was only 13 months older nor that you were  _ way _ more mature than him, he would always use the fact as a reason to why you should listen to him) through the stairway leading to the balcony on the second level of the motel. Once more, your father had left you and your brothers to fend for yourselves as he went into yet another pointless hunt.

Dean basically dragged you along the balcony, until he came to a sudden stop, in front of a large window that belonged to the room in the corner of the "i" shaped motel. Letting go of your hand, he slid the window panels to the side, making an opening big enough for you to pass through.

"I'm not going in there", you stated, backing away from the wall.

"Come on, sis. It's not like we have anything better to do", Dean prompted, hoping to convince you to follow through with his newest stupid idea. It was partially true: the storm had caused a power outage, and you had been bored sitting on your shared bed watching Sam sleep soundly. That was why you had accepted Dean's invitation to explore the motel grounds.

You sighed. "It's illegal. We could get arrested for trespassing!", you said in a rather hushed tone. Even as you said that, you knew your worries were stupid: you were in the back part of the motel, with nothing but the moon and a vast field to serve as witness to your crimes.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Relax. Trust me on this one, I know you will like it", as he said that, he passed a leg through the window frame and then another, leaving you no time to protest further.

Not wanting to stay alone in the darkness, you followed him inside. You could barely see inside the room, but your brother grabbed a flashlight from his back pocket and swung it around, your curious eyes following the light to absorb every inch of the large room. Unlike the one you had been staying on the first floor - which was cramped and almost didn't fit the two beds you were sharing - this one was big enough to fit a king size bed, a round table with three chairs, a wardrobe and a TV unit complete with loudspeakers and DVD player. You gasped in awe, taking in the sight. It was far from luxurious, but it was a thousand times better than what you were used to.

Dean chuckled. "I knew you would like it. But you haven't seen the best part yet", he took your hand and pulled you towards a white door, which he opened, revealing the bathroom.

Your jaw dropped. There was a bathtub there! Long enough for you to lay in, and large enough to fit two people, if they squeezed tightly. Your eyes glowed, and you were filled with the desire of climbing inside and taking a long bath. You could imagine it: the hot water undoing the tension in your muscles and driving away the reminers of the cold rain that had soaked you to your bones. Preferentially, there would be aromatic candles, a good book for you to read and a glass of wine for you to drink...

"Wanna go in?", your brother asked, ripping you away from your daydream. 

You laughed bitterly. "We can't. Really Dean, let's go back before Sam wakes up."

"He sleeps like a rock and you know it. Just relax, sis. It seems your could really use that bath", he teased.

No. You couldn't. It was wrong. This wasn't your room and you shouldn't be here in the first place. But then again, who cared if a couple of teenagers broke into a hotel room? And it wasn't like anyone would come clean the room this late in the night. Besides, you deserved some fun.

"Alright. Alright. But we can't take too long", you gave in, unable to make up more excuses to why not.

Dean grinned like crazy. "As you wish, little sister."

You rolled your eyes. "You know I hate when you call me that", you complained, kicking your rain boots out of your feet and removing the wet socks.

Dean leaned into the tub and turned on the tap. Then he passed you the flashlight. "Try to find out which of these bottles is the one that makes bubbles."

You picked the small plastic tubes that rested in the cabinet above the sink and checked one by one, putting back the ones that didn't interest you. You were surprised with the amount of toiletries that the hotel offered, especially since you were just given some 2-in-1 shampoo and a cheap soap. Finally deciding for a rose scented body lotion and soap, you turned back to the bathtub, where your now naked brother laid. You yelped and jerked backwards automatically.

Dean smirked. "What's wrong, sis?"

"You are naked!", you yelped. 

"What did you expected? That I would climb in clothed?", he laughed at the idea.

You didn't know what you expected, but surely it wasn't seeing your brother naked. His body was well defined by years of fighting and exercising, and his skin was tanned by the constant exposure to the sun. You had been lucky to see him shirtless countless times before, but in the dim light, he was even more handsome. You shook those thoughts way, telling yourself that no matter how gorgeous he looked, he was still your brother.

You approached the tub, keeping your eyes away from him. Your hands shook and the small bottles escaped your hands, landing into the water with a splash. Your brother chuckled once more. You ignored him and leaned down to fish the tubes back, diving your hand into the warm water. Your long hair hang around your face, working as a shield that separated you and Dean. You grabbed the flasks and handed for your brother to open, carefully avoiding looking at anything under his neck.

"Ain't you coming in?", he inquired, watching with amusement as you stared into the white tiles of the bathroom floor.

You nodded and, with your back turned to him, proceeded to remove the old oversized t-shirt you used. You slipped out of your shorts and hesitated for a moment while you wondered whether or not you should remove your underwear. 

The flashlight, which you had left in the shelf near the sink, seemed like a spotlight illuminating your body as you undressed. Despite knowing it to be wrong, your brother couldn't help but stare as the soft curve of your ass was exposed for his greedy eyes. He waited, hoping you would turn around and he would be able to see everything he had always dreamed of. He had never seen you completely naked before, and he ached to do so. To see your rosy nipples, to hold your breasts in his hands, to caress the places that only your hands had touched before, to kiss the skin between your thighs. No, he couldn't, no matter how delicious you looked, you were still his sister.

Still not being able to look directly at him, you walked into the pool, and lowered your body until you were covered to waist length. The water had acquired a pale pink opaque color, and a few bubbles covered its surface. The damp panties sticked to your skin, and you took advantage of the cover that the water offered to remove them. You sat there, knees to your chest, facing Dean, whose legs were propped by your side. You hugged your legs tighter. 

Dean's head rested against a towel he had set upon the white china frame of the bathtub. His eyes were closed and there was the ghost of a smile on his lips. He seemed happy, which was a rare occurrence, since he usually was too busy worrying about everything and everyone to do something that he actually enjoyed. You resisted the urge to lean closer and kiss him in his pinkish mouth.

As if he could feel your gaze on him, he opened his eyes and shifted his position, rubbing his legs on your tights just for a moment, but that moment was enough to drag a moan out of the depths of your throat. You felt your cheeks redden, and hoped that the pale light helped mask your embarrassment.

"Somebody is enjoying themself, uh?", he asked, his voice dropping low enough to send a chill down your spine.

"I-- I have no idea of what you are talking about."

He nodded, not a bit convinced. Your eyes dropped to your lap, afraid that he could see right through you, to read all the dirty thoughts in your mind. "You know there is enough space for you to straighten your legs, right?"

"I’m confortable like this", you replied shyly.

"Alright, if you say so", he shrugged. He moved once more, but this time, as he raised his hips over the waterline, you caught sight of the tip of his hard cock. He smiled shyly, knowing what you had seen. "Just trying to find a good position." 

You felt a familiar warmth between your legs that you knew had nothing to do with the water. Unable to suppress the feeling, you squirmed in your seat, trying to get just a bit of friction. Your action didn't go unnoticed by your brother, but instead of disgust, his expression was filled with curiosity and desire.

"Liked what you saw?", he said teasingly.

You blushed even more than before. "N--no", you managed to stutter.

"Are you lying to me, sister?", he asked, smirking like the devil of course, he knew you were lying, he would see it all over your face. When you didn't respond, he buckled his hips upwards once more, flashing more of his length to you. You knew you should look away, but you couldn't. You had been dreaming of this exact moment for a long time, and now that it was happening, you didn't want it to end.

You let go of your knees, and crawled towards him, splashing water out of the tub as you did so. Your bare ass was exposed to the air as you moved, and he kept admiring the way it jiggled. "Dean?", you called, you voice barely more than a faint whisper.

"Yes?"

"Can I touch it?", you asked, batting your eyelashes. The odd light casted long shadows on your face and he thought it only made you more angelic. He groaned in agreement, and you sat on your heels, millimeters away from him. You slid a hand over his legs, tracing his muscles to the point where his legs joined together. There, you found the hardness of his cock, which was throbbing with need. You tangled your fingers in his pubes, desperate to touch him, but you took your time. Then you gently touched the base of his erection, wrapping your fingers around it. 

You began to pump in and out, moving your hand from the base to the head in a painfully slow way. You used your other hand to explore his balls, tracing your fingers around it, like a blind woman that had to use her other senses to construct an image of the world. You felt every vein, every inch of skin.

He moaned in delight. "Faster", he whisper between heavy breaths. You giggled but kept at your own pace, exploring everything he had to offer. You could feel the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Suddenly, he pushed you back, splashing more water on the floor. You fell on your ass and he quickly moved on top of you, holding you down by your shoulders, your head barely above the water. "I said faster", he hissed into your ear. You hummed.

"I'm sorry", you apologized, and then having an idea, you corrected yourself. "I meant, I am sorry,  _ sir _ ."

He flashed a smile at the title. "Than show me how sorry you are, sister." Having said that, he let go of your shoulders and leaned back. You were fast to crawl back to your former position, and wrap your hands around his cock once more, but this time, you moved it with a faster pace.

Dean's hands moved to unhook the bra you still wore. As he pulled the garment off, he sighed in pleasure. Your tits were everything he could ever had hoped for. You continued to jerk him off, and he watched hypnotized as your boobs bounced with your fast movements. He moaned as you brought him near his peak. You felt it when he exploded in your hand, his juices mixing with the water. He panted heavily, like if he had just taken a long run.

"That was good. Really good", he managed to say after a while. You still sat there, looking at him with adoring eyes, taking in everything you could see and saving it for later. You almost couldn't believe what had just happened. You thought that any moment now you would wake up and discover it had all been a dirty and twisted dream.

"Well, I am happy--", but you didn't have time to finish your sentence, as he wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you closer, smashing his mouth into yours, in a crazy and hungry kiss. His tongue explored the inside of your mouth as his hands lowered on your back, grabbing your ass. You felt him get hard again against your leg. 

After a long time, he finally broke the kiss, but it was only to assault your neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave marks. You threw your head back in pure ecstasy as you melted into his arms.

He let go of your ass, moving to pinch and twist your hard nipples, which only helped to make you wetter. You parted your legs, trying to straddle his tight to hump yourself off, but your position made it a difficult task, so you gave up and allowed him to have his way with you. You were so lost in a sea of pleasure that you didn't even protest when he lifted your body and then lowered your pussy into his cock. Only when you felt the sharp pang that you realized what he was doing: it felt like he would slip your body in two with his girth. Still, you didn't try to stop him when he began to move his hips, thrusting into you balls deep over and over. Somehow he managed to rub you just right, and your cunt clenched around him as stars sparkled your vision. It was the final boost he needed to cum again. He shot his seed straight into your hole, filling you up in a delicious way. When he let go of you, you collapsed into his chest, too tired to lift yourself out of him. Not that you wanted to do that anyway. He hugged you, burying his face in the crook of your neck and inhaling your smell: a mixture of sweat and roses.

"I love you, sis", he muttered, almost incomprehensible.

You were surprised at his words, they were the last thing you expected to hear. You had been thinking it was just a lusty fuck, but he shared your dark desires. Maybe you weren't so twisted for loving him, if he loved you back, then it must be a normal thing to feel. Or maybe the two of you were very fucked up, but either way, you were together and that was all that mattered in the moment.

"I love you too, Dean"

A loud thunder echoed outside and then the lights flicked on: the power had been restored and the neon sign outside the motel glowed brightly in the night, bringing the two of you back to reality. Like a spell that just had been broken, you separated from him and rose from the tub, his cum sliding off your pussy and running down your tights. Seemingly realizing what you two had just done, Dean also quickly left the water and you both fumbled through your clothes, in a hush to get dressed. Not bothering to empty the bathtub, you left the bathroom in a hurry and jumped out of the window, followed close by him. 

Still dizzy from the crazy sex you just had, you stumbled downstairs and opened the door to your room the quietest way you could. Not that it did you any good, Sam was already awake, laying on the bed face up. He jumped when he saw you and smiled in relief.

"There you are! I was beginning to think something had happened…", he frowned, noticing both of you were dripping wet. "What happened?"

"Er…. We went to get ice from the machine, but it's raining heavily and we got soaked", you lied. "I need to take a shower," you said running to the bathroom.

"Where's the ice?", your smaller brother inquired. He had always been the smart one in the family.

You closed the door and locked it. Outside, you heard Dean tell Sam that the machine was broken, and that he should go back to sleep. You turned on the shower and washed away the pearly white cream that sticked to your legs. You heard the door handle being turned, but the lock resisted and the person on the other side gave up. When you left the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel, the room was pitch black and Dean's loud snores echoed through the walls. You dressed in you pijamas and crawled into your bed, glad you had it all for yourself. You closed your eyes and ignored the burning question in your mind. You could wait until tomorrow to decide what to do next.


End file.
